


Together

by CassieWritesDestiel



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame, Battle, Canon Related, Gen, How Do I Tag, How do I tag poetry, Inspirational Speeches, Inspired by a Trailer, Poetry, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, They fight together, Whatever it takes, and i know i stole one line from a song, don't ask me which one i don't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: Whatever it takes.





	Together

torn, battered, shattered

TOGETHER

worlds apart, we were the same

betrayal, no one to blame

differences & battles aside

TOGETHER NOW

at the end of time

to the beginning of a new era

for the earth & universe

together we fight

to end the war,

protect what was left, 

avenge the theft, 

towards the end

a new dawn awakes

WHATEVER IT TAKES.

 


End file.
